yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Ark 16 episode 29: Early.
Particapants Shin Kaith Natashi Pleasant morning. -Shin was flipping through the channels on the tv while on the living room couch and ended up watching the news. Under Natshi’s teaching he had learned a lot in fact he was now on a high school level of understanding in academics though being allowed to run errands and hang around outside his people skills still has much to be desired. Shin was getting bored with what was on the news and decided to look over his clothes he was wearing a pair of baggy cargo pants and a wife beater and flip flops. He sighed he still wasn’t too keen on wearing clothes but whatever kept him from getting locked up was okay with him.-“Hey you lazy bum come get breakfast.”-Shin looked in the general direction of the kitchen and narrowed his eyes to two sets of plates Kaith was already in the kitchen so he couldn’t get any extra so he hurried over and began wolfing down his food.-“Say…old man why we gotta get shots and blood drawn every few weeks or so eh?”-Natashi quickly came up with a lie instead of telling them they were basically research he said.-“So I can send them to the doctor and they can see if you’re healthy that way you don’t have to go in for a checkup and things like that.”-by the time Natashi was done explaining Shin had finished all of his food. He left the plate and fork on the table as shiny as they would be if they had been freshly washed. There were no traces of egg, bacon, toast and slightly burnt grits. Shin walked to the door waiting for Kaith to get done eating if he was not already.-“Hey Imma go and do some walking you commin with?”-He said to Kaith not waiting for a response as he opened the door and walked out of the house and down the side walk.- Kaith would have already been into the kitchen when Natashi made breakfast so he got to most of the food before Shin even had a chance to. Kaith would have already finished off the stack of pancakes and waffles before Shin got into the kitchen though Shin had ate all the bacon from he which left a nasty taste in Kaith's mouth he was looking forward to the eating that bacon. Like Shin Kaith would have cleared his plate but hearing Shin ask if he was gonna take a walk with him. Kaith would then stand up from the table and toss his plate into the sink before snatching Natshi's bacon off his plate and taking off towards the front door"hey" "thanks old man" kaith would say as he rushed out catching up with Shin. Kaith would have on a pair of metallic black colored jeans and a pair of grey and white boots and over his gaint upper body with be a black tank top. he had been in that house for almost a year now things were weird at first but Kaith slowly adapted to it, he still remembers when Natshi tried putting a blanket on him thinking he was asleep, Kaith learned a lot since being in that house in only about a year he learned a high school level of education and has a good understanding of society as a whole though something’s still baffle him from time to time. Kaith would look over to Shin “where are we going anyway?" he asked placing both his hands on the back of his head as he walked.- -Shin was looking around the area, a habit he had been prone to while walking the he heard Kaith running up behind him he automatically knew who it was just from the sound of the footsteps. Kaith pulled up right beside him and asked where they were going and Shin replied saying.-“Where ever we wanna.”-He said as a joke and to give an idea that where ever they went was up for suggestion. Shin watched as a black truck rolled by and went in the direction they came from Shin thought nothing f it and kept walking.- * * * Natashi was putting the plates that he had just finished cleaning up in the cabinet when a really rough sounding knock upon the wooden door.- “Hey if you’re going to knock the door down do it already the sooner you do the sooner I can fix it.”-He said raising his voice enough for any one on the other side to hear but to his surprise he heard a sound similar to what you would expect of a door falling down after being knocked down.-“Well shit I didn’t mean it lateral…”-He was cut short because after turning the corner to see who it was he was looking into a black hole or so he thought. It took him a moment to realize what it was and when he did he raised his hands up.-“Now I’m not exactly a perfect gentleman but the barrel of a gun is not how you greet someone.”-He said as he tried to calm whoever it was down.-“Natashi…where are the animals?”-Natashi recognized the voice and his face turned somber. “You’re not supposed to be here for another six months you can’t expect me to get done with anything if you hurriedly jumping the gun…no pun intended.”-The man behind the gun was one of the lackeys from a little over a year ago that Natashi had convinced to let him handle Shin and Kaith in the first place. Though the deal had been a year and a half before he was to hand them over after gathering a good amount of data.-“No need to get rough there out some where they will be back soon why not have a seat, watch TV, do whatever.”-Natashi said buying time he knew one armed man could not handle Kaith and Shin separately let alone at the same time the first thing Natashi did was test them physically though he didn’t know them well enough to know if they would protect him. To Natashi’s surprise the man lowered the gun.-“Get in the bath room.”-He told Natashi.-“Eh what that does not sound um… well…”-The man punched Natashi in the nose.-“GET!.”-Natashi places a hand on his newly broken and bleeding nose and walked into the bath room. Once in the man locked the door from the outside and went back outside to get a rifle with a tranquilizer in it though discreetly enough that people would not notice and went back inside the house and closed the door.-“You got an hour you better hope they are here by then.”-The man said with a mocking tone.-“Now that just seems unreasonable.”-Natashi responded as he sat down on the toilet seat and waited.- * * * Disastorus Evening. -Shin had a strange feeling as he kept walking with his hand in his pockets a prickling at the back of the neck and he began to slow down until he came to a dead stop in the middle of the street he looked back the way he had come and narrowed his eyes. He felt like running back home for no real reason though he felt like the longer he denied the urge the more it grew in its unreasonable tugging at his mind. Kaith must have kept walking because he was no long in sight of Shin a car blew its horn the loud sound was like a que for Shin, he took off back home rapidly gaining speed as he ran the house was coming into better focus as Shin approached. * * * Natashi checked his watch he had less than three minutes if he was hoping to live and just as he put the watch down the man opened the door.-“Hey don’t come in the bath room when a mans on the toilet.”-Said Natashi seemingly not worried about his soon to be death if Shin or Kaith did not arrive.-“Times up.”-Natashi broke an immediate sweat.-“Uh its 3 minutes till.”-The man grinned and pointed the gun at Natashi and placed it upon his brow.-“My watch is early.”-The man pulled the trigger and the echoing sound of the gun shot rang throughout the house and then some. Milliseconds before the bullet hit Natashi time seemed to have slowed he knew what was going to come out of the chamber yet there was nothing he could do but think about the bullet thoughts ran through his head first of which was the fact he was going to die the second of which that he had no regrets and before any other thought could enter his mind the world seemed to speed back up and there was a second of darkness though in that second an image flashed of Shin in his peripheral right behind the gun man and he grinned before nothing. * * * Shin had entered the house just as a gunshot rung through the air without thinking Shins instenct took him into action he sprinted full speed across the living room directly at the man in black the man barely could see Shin because the thumping of Shins heavy footsteps caused him to turn though only enough to see him out of the corner of the eye. Shin slammed into the man knocking the breath out of him and snapping two ribs on impact Shin went tumbling though keeping the man in grasp they flew into the tiled wall of the bath room causing most of the tiles to break and fall onto them both the impact also caused the wall to cave in some and as a result the portion of ceiling closes to the wall fell down sending a thin film of dust through the room the man struggled to his feet holding onto the two broken ribs he started to look for the gun but he heard the tiles fall to the ground as Shin rose onto two feet his Amber colored eyes glowing as brightly as a flame through the dust. The man gave up on the gun and made a run for it a bone chillingly loud roar ripped through the silence as Shin gave pursuit the man didn’t even make it into the living room before Shin grabbed him threw him down and raised up to the tip of his toes and came crashing down to the ground letting his weight do the work and not bending his elbows so the man would receive full impact there was a loud snap as Shin broke the man rib cage crushing the organs behind it. Shin rose up off the man as he listened with somewhat relief though not pleasure at the man’s dyeing breaths he looked the ground and saw a trail of foot print he and the man had made with blood which reminded him that Natashi was shot. Shin ran to the bath room and stepped in more blood and looked to see Natashi partially under the small amount of rubble but enough to see he was not alive. Shin sighed he tried in the instance telling himself it was another dead person nothing more he had seen plenty of death and loss this was now different but he knew it was when he felt his pulse quicken and his breath became shaky. He had lost another father or at least that’s what it felt like. There was not much that Natashi did but he did enough his death began to bring up past memories of losing his father and how he felt when his actual dad never returned, he knew what death was he knew his real father would never come back. He had cried then and now he felt as if he would cry now his eyes began to tear up as he looked at Natashi’s corps. A not formed in his throat when he came to the realization he might have killed Natashi with the rubble he knew Natashi had been shot but he wasn’t paying attention to see where. His eye widened yet he knew there was a way to find out and that was look at the body. He lifted a beam that held up the floor above them that had fallen down upon Natashi right upon the head. The wound it had made covered any signs of a bullet hole leading Shin to think it was almost entirely his fault. He had a single tear rolled down his contorted face as he fell to his knees grabbing hold of his hair. He kept telling himself in his mind death happens and it was just another person but he wouldn’t go for it he had killed the only man besides his own father who had not shouted at him, tried to harm him also who had feed, clothed and provided shelter for him. Though soon he heard the sound of police sirens and he knew he would be blamed and to him justly so though he still was not going to give into jail. He stood whipped his eyes and sucked his pain and loss up. He hurriedly ran into the living room and out the front door with his shirt covering his head and mouth the KPD took shoots and one landed in Shin’s leg but he kept going as another hit him in the side. Once he was far enough away and was sure he was safe he leaned against a brick wall and touched his side to see it was bleeding slightly. It began to rain whipping the blood away and Shin sighed and looked to the ground for hours until the rain stopped and the sun peaked from behind the clouds filled the area with an golden light and making everything around sparkle with the glistening droplets of water. The rain had filled the area with an earthy smell a welcoming one to Shin. It was beautiful enough to make Shin rise and look to the sky as it seemed painted with purples, pinks and oranges. Shin took the shirt off his head and put it back on still soaking wet and pressed on he had to find something to do though he would never forget what he had done.- Category:Ark 16